


Starcrossed

by rinovarka



Series: aTFAUomo: Starcrossed [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers AU, ice lol, tfau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinovarka/pseuds/rinovarka
Summary: Skyfire and Starscream faced off in an alien planet on a land of ice, divided by Skyfire's choice between Autobot or Decepticon. Starscream claimed they were best friends--but in between those words, they knew they used to something more. Their bond was one of the strongest of all of Cybertron, of an unlikely union between direct opposites, of a high caste snarky Seeker, and a lower caste amicable Shuttle. Starscream chose to be the top of the social hierarchy, while Skyfire chose to question it, which proved to be a set up for inevitable disaster. And while Skyfire was frozen in time, the divide between the, grew deeper as Starscream rose to power, their fates being sealed.But what trickled between them that would the stage for all the events that had unfolded on Earth? Take a look at the life and times of Starscream of Skyfire, the tragic duo of G1.





	Starcrossed

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ** Okay so this story takes place in my own Transformers AU I call aTFAUomo, or, A Transformers Alternate Universe of my own. This is important to understand the context of what occurs in this fic.
> 
> One vital thing to note is how I will portray Cybertronian behavior. I have said before that in my view, Transformers communicate through a system of waves that are undetectable to non Cybertronians. Communications that humans would sense, such as physical movement, will be defined in writing through the use of italics. I apologize if the flow of the story is clunky from this.
> 
> Emegtix shapes are extensions of sparkwaves. Sparkwaves, see, are waves that tell another Cybertronians only show how they feel. Emegtix show how they feel, in various displays of color and shapes.
> 
> This fanfic is more or less based off some old dump post of mine, but basically this is based off of "Fire in the Sky" with some detailed changed and backstory added. Skyfire in context is a very important character in Cybertron, having been a center of controversy that leads to changes in the course of Cybertronian law, and the life of Starscream...

_ The harsh wind of the Extreme North brushed ice against all within its grasp, roaring, bringing anything in air down to its ocean’s frozen depths.  Several figures moved across the barren ice lands below, but none as tense as the two different metallic winged figures on the center. One stood donned with white, with vast size and weight that dwarfed the other, the other bot tricolored, of slim design and weapons pointed. In another world, the two would have met with affection. Yet now, they met with confrontation.   _

 

_ To the native creatures of the land, nothing seemed to occur between the two large metallic beings. The beings appeared to stand with the solemn solitude of statues, wings and faceplates unmoving, with lights flashing across streams upon their bodies.  But its upon the alien plane of Cybertronian understanding, of energy waves beyond human comprehension, that the true happenings occurred. _

 

The two were the only beings in existence. The sky was pitch black, the world outlined in an invisible yet sensible grid. A large purple field surrounded the two, with glimmering gold shots of energy blasting towards the outside. The air did not roar with the sounds of wind, but with the roar of electricity. Sparkwaves collided in between the figures in a violent clash.

 

A loud, screechy voice rang.

 

“After all those years under the ice, nothing has changed, Skyfire!” 

 

_ The tricolored bot quietly raised vis null rays to the giant’s face. _

 

_ The colossal bot took to the skies as a shuttle, the smaller following suit as a jet. _

 

The jet flashed with streams of purple, giving aggressive waves laced with shards of aggression, the shuttle flashed with stream of light blue, sparkwaves with the rounded movements of confusion. 

 

A louder and deeper, yet softer voice responded urgently.

 

“What do you mean, Starscream?”

 

Purple shards appeared to head toward the vast white ship, only to be engulfed by large blue globes. 

 

“Skyfire….after everything I have endured for you--everything I have endured because of you--!”

Globes avoided the shards in simple up and down movements. _ The shuttle moved in this same way with some ease, the jet did as well, but that was because the wind pushed it so. _

 

“What have you endured, Starscream? Have no sensibilities? Perceptor has told me of the things people have endured because of you--” 

 

_ Starscream’s wings violently jerked, vis engines roars matching that of the storm. _

 

“Oh, you talk of Perceptor as a friend now! Has being under ice froze your logical processes? Do you not remember anything? Do you really think ve changed--”

 

The globes formed into one singular, continuous line toward the jet, which was blocked by brilliant purple. 

 

“Ve has! Looking upon you, you have changed as well, Starscream, but in the worst way possible! You really are what people have said, just an entitled, uncaring, cold--”

 

Starscream’s waves emitted a scowl. “That disgusting puny scientist had really picked out what ve told about me! How so easily you have forgotten me! How so easily has everyone shoved me into a corner, stabbed me with accusation, stripped me of all that I have earned--” 

 

“You took your ranks by force! You don’t respect others! The bots who stick around you are your trinemates, and I hear even they questioned that--”

 

“Just shut up-”

 

“I can’t believe I used to call you friend, that I used to believe that we could--”

 

“JUST SHUT UP! ENOUGH!” A great jaw of purple engulfed the line.

 

_ A violent wind pushed the white shuttle, knocking Skyfire down right in front of Starscream, the force making it near impossible for Skyfire to gain stability. _

 

The line dispersed into nothingness. The wall suddenly expanded, and without warning joined the purple field, which concaved into the large figure, in a violent torrent of gold.

 

_ Skyfire faltered, vis wings flickering with a lack of control, being brought lower and lower to the water. closer and closer to the ice lands. _

 

_ The shock of the torrent made Skyfire unable react. Ve could not fathom being able to defend verself from the unceasing purple shards that pounded ver, or from the rising, _ freezing water creeping into vis systems. All ve knew was that ve was heading ever so closer to land. If ve was to crash into the ice, at vis speed and weight...ve would not be the only one in danger...

 

“YOU ARE NOT WORTH MY TIME! YOU JUST BETRAYED ME AGAIN! ALL MY SACRIFICES FOR YOU WENT IN VAIN! YOU HAD ALWAYS CARED MORE FOR OTHERS THAN FOR THOSE WHO CARED FOR YOU THE MOST--”

 

Was ve...trembling? 

 

Vis sparkwaves emitted the feeling of a strained smirk, but then descended into a chaotic mass of haphazard lines.

 

“...You should suffer as I have! You should feel powerless, you should feel like you have no control or anyone to help you!”

 

_ Starscream aimed vis null rays to the giant shuttle. _

 

“Where did it all go wrong, Starscream?”

 

And there was darkness.

  
  
  



End file.
